It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel
by Ciel Leon
Summary: 13 yrs ago L was working on a case that involved a missing 4 yr old Light, the case was dropped for an unknown reason. Can L pick up the case again?-Okay L has unknown abilities like Light, but Light is a Fallen Angel. LxLight Yaoi, maybe *lemon* later
1. Chapter 1

Hi, shadowaero here! Yay my first Fanfic! Um, sorry this chapters so short, but I Kinda want to use short chapters for this story. So yeah, umm this story doesn't go along with Death Note (which by the way, I don't own) **It is all a LIE! **Well, umm, most of it *nods head*. I have only started to watch Death Note so please be patient with me!!! So umm I'll get working on the next chappy today, = )

Plz tell me what u think!

It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel

Chapter 1: That DAMN File

-_I held it my hands, such a long time ago-_

_-Now I want it, but I cannot find it-_

_-It has been 13 yrs since he was taken –_

L had been sorting through the towering stacks of un-finished cases for several weeks now, and frankly, he hated every minute of it. He was only doing this because recently he had remembered a case involving a strange 4 year old orphan that had gone missing about 13 years ago.

His memory of this strange case had come to him after he had solved his most recent one, which somehow, had involved the kidnapping of a child at the age of 10. The child's name was Shadow, and he had managed to escape his captors after only a few weeks. This boy was, in some ways, like L himself.

L had found that he had a strange ability of reading, and talking to people in their minds. He had been avoiding using this ability for a long while now and every day the weight that was on his mind had gotten heavier. It had started out as a soft buzzing, caused by not using this new ability of his; than because of his recent loss of sleep because of work, it had become a throbbing sensation, somewhat like the after effect of being hit by a club in the back of the head.

Now, on top of all of this, he had had to remember something, something he had known would take a long time to find, read, hypothesize, and finally figure out and solve.

L scowled at the large amount of files in front of him, messaging his temples. He'd thought at first that he had known where the fucking file was, and now he was here, sitting in front of this pile of…of… _garbage!_ He was about ready to seriously kill something.

He sighed and dropped the file he had just picked up and walked down the hall to his desk. He sat down and brought his knees up to his chest, unconsciously chewing on his thumb.

The boy named Shadow, had the ability of dissolving into the shadows, and was able to control and shape them in any way. But what really bugged L was how long it had taken him to escape. He would have asked the dark child himself but the boy was still in the freaking hospital. L's frown deepened. L raised his eyes to look at the top of his desk.

"Where is that _damn_ file?!" L growled between his clenched jaws. Sitting up in his chair he proceeded to rip out the contents of all his desks drawers. When he had emptied every one of the 10 drawers, he sat back, suddenly exhausted from everything that day.

Then, something caught his attention; L stood and looked around the empty room. And soon, he found himself walking toward a file sitting under a small neat stack of papers. He unpiled the stack and took the file into his hands, his eyes suddenly wide. He flipped open the cover of the file, and smiled.

Me: He found it he found it!!!

Light: Umm okay…? Who r u?

Me: I'm the evil fox writing this story, muhahahaha!

Light & L: Evil fox? Story? What the Hell?!

L: And what's with that ridiculous laugh of yours?

Me: Ridiculous? But… but… I thought it was kinda cute *sniffs*

L: *shakes head in despair*

Light:*starts to bang head against wall*


	2. Chapter 2

K, I'm back! Hehe, okay, well as L and Light _kindly _told me yesterday that my evil laughter was "_Ridiculous_", I will not use my evil laughter for this chappy. (I'm using sarcasm when I say kindly) any ways, poor L stayed up all night to read that DAMN file. *sigh* let's hope it's worth it. So, here. We. Go!

Oh yeah almost forgot! Those who did not start this story from the beginning and skipped to this chapter, *hit's these people upside the head* GO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!

PS. Those who didn't understand the "I'm the evil fox writing this story" from the first chappy my profile image is just that, an arctic fox. By the way that pick isn't mine I got it from the net. Okay I'll be quiet now.

*************************************************************************************

It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel

Chapter 2-The Contents of that DAMN File

L stared at the file in his hands once more; the picture of the small, 4 yr old seemed to draw his attention, like it had all night. He had tried to ignore the photo, and up till this point he had succeeded, looking up from the last typed word on the page of the file, he looked at the photo, wanting to find out why it had drawn his attention so much that night.

The boy in the picture had cooper brown hair, and Dark chocolate brown eyes. At the time the boy was sitting on the steps of the orphanage a smile on his face. There was something else in the picture that caught his attention, a cup of coffee, wearing jeans and a black T-Shirt. Looking at the coffee cup L wondered if it was the child's. then L looked back at the file reading it for, what seemed to be, the thousandth time.

_**Name: **_Light Yagami

_**Age: **_4 yr old

_**Family Members:**_ None, orphan

_**Occupation: **_None, 4 yr old orphan

_**Description: **_ cooper brown hair, dark brown eyes, small, about 3ft 9 in, wears jeans almost every day, is usually in room thinking, and wears black T-Shirts.

_**Last Seen: **_On the porch of North Star Orphanage in Osaka, Japan, drinking his daily cup of coffee. Appearance is as shown in picture above.

_**Committed Crime**_: Kidnapping, possibly murder

_**Evidence**_: Missing boy, spilled coffee, signs of struggle, note

_**End of case file**_

_**Date File was established: May 31, 1991**_

L sighed wishing he had more to go on. Then looked back at the article scanning it with his eyes, then came to a dead stop not reading any further than one word: Note. _A note? But… there isn't a note in the file…_ anger rose within L, making him chuck the file to the floor, scowling. He sat back in the chair using his new ability to see if he had an unwelcomed guest, then glanced at the clock suddenly curious as to why no one was around, the clock gave him his answer, it was 3:48 in the morning. L groaned, another sleepless night for him, he picked up the file and headed back to his apartment, smiling when he remembered he had tomorrow off.

*************************************************************************************

Me: So L how do you like it so far?

L: What do u care? I'm just a pawn in this gigantic game of yours. *scowls at Shadow*

Me: Ur right!

L: Hnnn, about what?

Me: *smiling* I don't really care what u think as long as I get to write my story! *squeals*

L: whatever *Grumbles*

Light: U know what? I'm really getting tired of u.

Me: uh oh! I'm outa here! *runs away*

L: Thank god!

Light: *smiles* yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this chapter is a little bit longer, I'll keep working on the length of these chapters =)

Thanks to -Black-Dranzer-1119, who told me that my chapters where a bit short. I found that I agree, so I will make this chapter, and future chapters longer than previous ones.

Oh yeah almost forgot! Those who did not start this story from the beginning and skipped to this chapter, *hit's these people upside the head* GO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!

Well, is any one keeping score? You know, score of who has inflicted the most insults? I think it's 2 to 0. 2 being L & Light, well enough of my yapping! Here is:

************************************************************************************

It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel

Chapter 3- The Note and Other Strange Occurrences

-_From one story-_

_-To the next-_

_-What has happened in these last 13 years?-_

L ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He looked around his apartment, realizing only now how messy it had become over the past few months. It wasn't horribly dirty it just needed a good day of cleaning, _Thankfully, _L thought;_ I didn't leave the dishes or candy wrappers lying around. _L looked back at the messy apartment wistfully, wishing that the place was able to clean itself. He pulled out a mint from his pocket unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth. "Well," L said aloud, to no one in particular; " I better get to work."

L spent most of the day doing just that, working on cleaning up his apartment. The echoing silence that seemed to fill the span of the small room slowly started to annoy him, and he suddenly wished he hadn't bought the place; after all, he really didn't need it, the only good thing about owning the apartment was that it was closer to work, and that it drew less attention from passing civilians.

L smiled when an image of his mansion came to his mind. Yes, L owned a mansion, in fact he owned it along with a huge fortune, the fortune its self was money from gambling when he was a teenager, and his onetime win from the lottery. He went back to the old white Victorian Mansion on the weekends, it was located on the coast looking out over the sea, and was surrounded by easily climbable cliffs that gave the whole landscaping the feeling of being a sanctuary. It was the type of place he wanted, quiet, safe, and beautiful all at the same time; and, it was the only real place he could be himself.

L finished cleaning the apartment in about 3 hours, smiling softly when he looked at the results of his labor, the apartment was spick-and-span. It was at this moment that L realized he was holding something in his hand, which was clenched into a tight fist. Opening it L found a small crumpled up, ball of paper; carefully he straightened the paper out, going to his cedar wood desk, switched on a light and looked down at the small piece of paper.

**Sir,**

**If you have found this note, we have the child.**

**We must take him back to our headquarters east of this building. It is called ****la decadencia de los ángeles**** by our followers, but by others, and those who do not know our secret, the building is known as Softwire Enterprises. I hope you and my master will be able to work out an agreement on what to do with the boy, but until then we will keep him locked up and await your decision.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lucian Decca**

L stared at the writing half horrified half amazed, at the note, half horrified because of its contents, half surprised that the not had survived so long at the office and more importantly his apartment. He traced the name Softwire Enterprises with his fingertip amazed that the name of the building was there, exposed. He then wondered why, sense they had the note, they had note got this guy already.

L sat down at his desk and reached for his blackSony VAIO Laptop, and turned it on. He waited impatiently for it to boot up and signed on, he checked his email first then went on internet, he hesitated, then sighed going to Google maps and typing in the name of the building. It came up almost immediately, making L nearly fall out of his chair in shock. He forced himself to look at the location and found that the place was relatively close to his apartment. He shut the lid of the laptop and headed for the door of his apartment, somewhat shocked at how easy this seemed to be, and then his cell phone went off.

Calmly L pulled the annoying gadget out of his front pocket and gazed at the new text he'd just received fromSoichiro Yagami, he gazed at it slightly annoyed, after all he had just been ready to get this boy back from his captors all to be stopped by a damn text message, he scowled at the words giving each one a new meaning so instead of: L. Office. Right. Now. It was: I'm. Such. A. Bastard. He automatically closed the phone, and went to the door, left, got in his car and drove, not to Softwire Enterprises, but toward the office, promising himself to throw the cell phone into on-going traffic later on.

Softwire Enterprises

At the same moment Light lay on top of the bed he had been given, not because he wanted to but because of the ever present set of handcuffs that kept him on the bed. He was in a cell, not a jail cell but a cell somewhat like those made for criminals, if L thought he was lucky to have a job, Light was lucky enough to still be alive. Whole place was dirty in Lights opinion, but he was smart enough not to say this aloud, after all, when people threaten to kill you every day it's not a good idea to provoke them in any way.

His thoughts were interrupted by a door quietly opening and closing, Light froze, quiet, in this place was never a good thing. Soft snickering seemed to fill Lights' ears, and he tried to make himself as small as possible knowing that he would have no success in what he was trying to accomplish. Fear settled into every cell of his body, and he wished that the ground would swallow him whole or he would just disappear entirely. The footsteps came to an abrupt stop at his cell door and through the darkness Light could see the men who had come to torture him, it didn't matter in what way, the fact was that they were here to hurt him. The cell door opened and a gruff whisper reached Lights finely tuned hearing.

"Little angel," came the voice; as haunting as ones worst nightmares.

"My fallen angel, why do you cower in the dark? We just want to play." When he had first heard this voice, Light had thought that the man had really wanted to play, but he'd found out that this voice, this rough sing song like call was more threatening than playful.

Light tried to make himself smaller than he already was, trying to hide both his eyes and his body from the one person that kept him from peaceful dream. It was at this time that the man turned on the light in the cell and him and his followers stepped into the cell. He and his companions looked around the small cell, shock suddenly displayed on their faces.

"Hey, where'd the kid go?!" the man asked the others; the men shook, and some mumbled "I don't know."

"Hell, the boss will kill us if we don't find him!" The Leader shouted. "come on let's move out! We'll make that boy sorry he was ever born!" A Chorus of agreements rang out amongst the men, as the rushed back to the door and flooded out into the hallway.

Light stared after them, shock echoing through him, they hadn't seen him. "How is that possible?" Light whispered to himself; "I was here the whole time."

*************************************************************************************

So how does every one like it so far? Hmmmmmm? Plz let me know!

Okay just to let u know L & Light aren't here right now, so ,*Clears Throat*

L and Light Do _NOT _ belong to me!!!!!! They belong to: Tsugumi Ohba!

Okay? Got it? Good. The only thing that belongs to me here is this story!

Well, I better start working on the next chappy! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! What a good chapter! Okay I like this one best so far. I hope you guys like it too. ^^

Okay just another reminder: Those who did not start this story from the beginning and skipped to this chapter, *hit's these people upside the head* GO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!

Yep. *nods head* and for those of you who started this from the beginning the first time you get a cookie.

*************************************************************************************

It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel

Chapter 4- Someone Mental and Someone Invisible

L glared at his boss, Soichiro Yagami was flapping his jaws unnecessarily and it was really getting on L's nerves. "Sir?" L said; his voice was soft but audible in the small office. The chief broke off mid sentence. "What is it L?" Soichiro's voice was rough, and having listened to it for the past hour, L was about ready to tear the man's voice box from his throat. "Will you shut up?" L asked, between gritted teeth. "No L, I will not 'shut up'." L bristled, "fine! Now spit out what you want to say, so I can go back home and enjoy my day off!"

Soichiro was stunned, L never yelled at him like this unless he was on a case. "L?" he asked; "are you working on a case that you haven't been assigned to?" L was fuming. _So now Soichiro wanted to know if L was working on a case?! What in the Hell?! The stupid officer had been talking about his problematic daughter and now he was wondering if L was on a case. Well, to hell with him. _"Yes, Soichiro, I'm working on a case from thirteen years ago, okay!" "L, are you talking about the one with the missing four year old?" The older man was pale and looked as though he was about to be sick, and L's sudden anger melted away. L hesitated, then sighed in defeat "Yes, Soichiro, I am."

"Sir? Are you all right?" L asked Soichiro, the older man not only looked like he was about to be sick but also looked like he was on the verge of tears. "No, L, I am not all right." The man answered. L couldn't figure out what had happened, the man in front of him had been fine until he'd found out about the case L was working on. "Soichiro, what's wrong?" "L, the boy, he was my son."

Softwire Enterprises

Light stared at his hands, fidgeting slightly, _what happened? What did I do? How come they didn't see me? _Thoughts like these raged through his mind, unstoppable, uncontrollable and loud. He sighed and looked the wall, studying the cracks and grime, rather bored and confused all at once, then a sudden thought came to him. _Can I…Can I disappear? _Light lowered his eyes to study his hands again, only to find… that they weren't there. Light's breathing suddenly hitched, he raised his hands to his face, trying to see them, lowering his face toward the general direction of where his hands had been, a piece of hair feel in front of his eyes, and even though he couldn't see it, he could feel it.

Automatically, Light reached up to brush away the offending lock, and he felt his hair slide through his hands as it had done all his life. Light understood now. _So I can turn invisible? Is that it? Well that would have been more helpful the day that they came for me._ Light scowled at the floor, turning visible almost instantly.

That's when he heard the door open; he looked up from the floor of the cell, somewhat interested. Like always the footsteps stopped at his cell, but instead of the mob of men there were only two, one of them he recognized almost instantly as the man that had 13 years ago kidnapped him from the steps of North Star Orphanage, Lucian Decca. The other was the singing man that tormented every day until now.

"You idiot!" Shouted Decca. "The Kid's right there!" Lucian yelled as he swatted the other man upside the head. "Sorry, boss! Sorry!" "Saratibo, sorry is no excuse for a lousy, son of a bitch like yourself!" Decca screeched.

Light stifled a chuckle; it was hard not to laugh at the two squabbling at each other like a married couple.

The Office

L was as confused as a dog expected to read a road map. "Light? He...Light was your son?" "Yes L, you sound... so surprised." "But, sir, everything here says that he's an orphan..." "L, that boy was my son... we...that is me and my wife...we were afraid of him..." "Sir, how were you afraid of a four year old child?" Asked L surprised at this news.

"L, this topic is much more complicated than that... L," Soichiro sighed; "that boy could talk when he was just a mouth old... he could form sentences, speak words that a high school student would know. L, he was more than a genius, and it scared us, just like it would scare anyone else. And after just four years he was gone in a flash, we grieved that day but forced ourselves to stop, we... we decided that we would forget about Light, L, that we would forget about him so... so he wouldn't hurt us anymore..."

L looked at the man a soft anger and hatred seemed to burn in the pit of his stomach. "Soichiro, is that why he was classified as an orphan? Is that why we closed the case? Even when we had everything in the palms of our hands to save him from these monsters? Because you were afraid?"

"L, what do you mean we had everything to save him?! We had nothing! No clues, no evidence no case, and we weren't even sure where or if the kidnapping even took place! The child could have just wanted attention, and do you know what? He got it!"

"Soichiro-" Soichiro cut him off.

"I mean, news papers, helicopters, police cars, and websites! The boy got everything he could have possibly wanted! He got enough attention!"

"Soichiro-" L was cut off again and was really starting to get angry

"L, we had nothing, we found nothing, that's all it was a whole lot of nothing!"

"Damn it, Soichiro Would you just listen to me!" L was furious and his patients had run to its end. "You're wrong! We have evidence, we have clues, we have a case, and god damn it all, we have a kidnapping!" And as if he could emphasize his point he pulled out the case file, and slammed it onto the desk. "So, you know what?! You can take your 'we were afraid' and shove it somewhere else, because damn it, I don't want to hear it! And god forbid, even if you didn't want to admit he was your son, the least you could have done for him was possibly save his life!" Finishing his speech, L walked to the door opened it and slammed it behind him, leaving the chief of police with a stunned look on his face. Leaving the building, L drove to the one place the boy could possibly be: Softwire Enterprises.

*************************************************************************************

Me: Wow L, when you get mad, all hell breaks loose.

L: ... You can just shut your yap and start writing the next chapter

Me:?

L:*Walks away*

Me & Light: *exchange glances**Stare after L*

Me: (sheepishly) Umm? 2 you guys, me 1?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know we're not at the last chapter yet, but thanks to:

deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover

dragonna

Gone and forgotten

Kira Yumi

Sayoko's-fire

..X

Cazzylove

20eKUraN09

Fireotaku18

Hiya120

Konixu

Kumiko Coamenel

Ornvinge

Primaaryet

White Tasia

Kyosuke Lawliet

And Last but not least: Black-Drazer-1119

Thx for all of your support everyone! Those who did not start this story from the beginning and skipped to this chapter, *hit's these people upside the head* GO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!

And for those of you who started this from the beginning the first time you get a cookie. =D

*************************************************************************************

It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel

Chapter 5- Meeting

L looked up at the faded black lettering on the door in front of him, it hadn't taken him long to get here, the drive had been short and it had only been a few days since he had picked that file up for what he hoped, would be the last time. The writing on the door in front of him seemed to burn its' way into his memories, the almost illegible cursive writing gave the impression to L, that if he took one step into the room it would change his life forever. L knew that if this feeling was right that it could be for better or for worse, but his resolve, always solid, always unmovable didn't waver, in fact, one could say that it became stronger than ever.

He pushed the door open, and the smell hit him, the stench spoke of years of emptiness sand dust. Glancing at the floor he saw glass scattered everywhere, he scanned the room in front of him with his eyes not caring if he was seen or not, and started to walk across the foyer, glass crunching underneath his shoes.

_So this was, no, is,_ L corrected himself; _Softwire Enterprises._ He frowned; the place seemed deserted and devoid of life. L continued to walk through the building and soon came upon a door and noticed an "employees only" sign freshly painted in the center of the door. Ignoring the sign, L turned the doorknob and pulled open the heavy oak door, to see a staircase leading into darkness.

Voices, if that's what L could call them, filled his mind, which up till now, had been looking for any sign of life. He rubbed his temple closing his eyes tightly trying to stop the overwhelming noise in his head. Somehow, L managed to ward off the foreign thoughts, and took his time trying to listen to each thought from every person. _Decca was really pissed at Saratibo today…_ thought one. _I wish I could see the boy, I mean in all my years here I haven't once got to see him…_ thought another. _The angel boy, is in his cell, you know! The last cell down the staircase, beyond the foyer…_another voice added. L closed his mind, and stared at the staircase, suddenly wondering if the thought he had heard was right. He sighed softly, "only one way to find out…" L muttered to himself, as he started down the long staircase closing the door behind him.

In The Cell

Lights' back had started to ache, just a few minutes ago and it was starting to hurt a lot more than the dull throbbing sensation it had been. Light growled softly under his breath, he didn't want to have them out, he didn't want to see the nearly pure white feathers that would mock him in almost every way. Not only was the pain of not extending the damn things mocking but it was also increasingly annoying because of the fact that humans thought that the color of an angels wings were pure white when in fact it was just the opposite. _An angels wings,_ Light thought bitterly, _where never white._

But the pain in his back and the increasingly annoying knowledge of how close he was to turning into a demon was nothing really to compare with the soft poison called dread. Light knew something was going to happen, no something that was happening. He sighed in both annoyance and defeat. He would find out what was happening sooner or later, he guessed, but for now the pain in his back was becoming too difficult to deal with.

Reducing the tension in his arms, he bent forward as much as possible keeping his breathing under control, trying to relax his body for the pain he knew was going to come. In a second Light was surrounded by feathers, between his shoulder blades a pair of wings with a span of 3 ft. for each one. Pain racked Light in waves, his breathing one minute ago had been relaxed a deep, but now he was gasping for air and his muscles taunt.

When Light recovered, he sat up even though he was still short of breath, the length of the chain connected to his handcuffs was, thankfully, 2 feet long, allow Light to shift his position. Wincing, Light shifted himself so that his legs rested in front of him bent at the knee. Light didn't need a Veterinarian or anyone else to tell him his wings were broken.

His wings, were, in a sense like that of a humans soul, if some form of pain weighed heavily on his mind, so heavy that a normal human being would commit suicide, his wings, like that of a human soul, would break.

Carefully, Light arched his back; trying to stretch the sore muscles in his wings without hurting himself. Light winced when he stretched a bit farther than he should have, another spasm of pain soaring through his nerves. "Damn it, that hurt." Light muttered quietly cursing under his breath.

That's when he realized that someone was coming down the stairs toward him, quickly, he made himself vanish. _I know you're here,_ said a voice, _why don't you just let me speak to you face to face?_ That's when Light realized that the voice was in his head. He looked through the cell bars; to see a man standing in front of the bars, staring, what seemed to Light, right at him.

Light let himself appear in front of the human, staring at him slightly annoyed. The other male had black hair, pale skin, and looked like he hadn't slept in days. "What do you want?" Light asked; glaring at the other male. "I want to help you," said the other. "But before I say anything else, I'm sure you want to know my name Light." Light stiffened, his whole body becoming immobile. "Light, my name is L"

*************************************************************************************

Me: *typing furiously on comp* must finish, must finish

L & Light: *reading over my shoulder*

L : sounds good

Light: why don't u go submit it

Me: Right away sir!

L &Light:*rolls eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's another chappy! Sry it took me a couple of days to update but I was pretty busy these last few days ^^; anyways sry if it's a bit short I hope u readers like it anyways!

Thx for all of your support everyone! Those who did not start this story from the beginning and skipped to this chapter, *hit's these people upside the head* GO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!

And for those of you who started this from the beginning the first time you get a cookie. =D

Okay! Since the show must go on: tadah! Behold it's:

*************************************************************************************

It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel

Chapter 6- Trust? Never Heard of it...

Light knew L was studying him; after all, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. It had been a small shock when he'd heard L speak his name, let alone be told what the strangers' was. "You are a very hard person to read, Light." Light looked up to meet L's gray eyes, trying to read the other boy. "yes, you are as well." Light paused.

"But tell me, L, are you really just here to try and help me? Or is there more to this little game we are playing?" "Game, Light? What game?" "Whatever game it is you are trying to play with me," Lights' stare bored into L's gaze. "You see… I am not fond of any game, mental or other-wise, I have ended up playing them against my will so many times these last 13 years, and L, you are no different."

L sighed. "You haven't trusted many people in your life have you Light?" "Trust?" Light laughed bitterly. "L when I trusted people as a four year old- no, as a one year old, these people I trusted… where were they when I was kidnapped? Hmmmmmmmm? Where was anyone?" Light scoffed. "And yet, now here you stand before me asking me about the one thing that _always_ screwed me up…"Light shook his head. "L, when it comes to trust, one could say I don't even know the meaning of the word…"

"L, how could you possibly understand? My life his mostly consisted of nothing besides pain and torture." "Light, just because your life was that way, it doesn't mean it is now." "L, you don't really understand do you?" "Light, not everything is pain and suffering, why won't you just trust me and let me get you out of here?!" "L, you are asking me to give you something I don't have… something that was taken from me." "Light-" Light rolled over on his bed so that his back was facing L. "L if you really want to help me than just leave me alone…" Lights' voice dropped to a whisper. "I've nearly lost the game that their playing with me already…" L was speechless; "Light, what are you talking about? What's this game you're losing?"

"Do you know what their goal is L? Why they've kept me alive as long as they have?" Light was still whispering, but L could hear each word perfectly. "Light, what do they want with you?" L's calm demeanor was gone and if one had been listening closely, they might have been able to discern threads of fear in L's normally stoic voice. "L, I'm surprised you haven't even realized it yet… I have wings, and some people call us angels, but when push comes to shove, we can turn into demons." L was rooted to the spot, almost frozen solid. "They want to make you turn into a demon…?" "Yes… and they've almost succeeded… my wings are already broken, and they've almost turned pure white…" L's eyes suddenly focused on Lights' back and sure enough, he saw the broken wings Light had been talking about. "Light… Let me get you out of here."

"L, there's no point, there is no way out." "Light, there was a boy who escaped from here, there is still some hope…" Light didn't answer, but instead turned around to study him. "Why should I trust you when everyone else has deserted me? L, why should I trust you out of everyone else?" L gazed at him. "Maybe, because I'm actually asking you to trust me, instead of just taking your trust for granted, because I'm not forcing you to trust me, because in every sense, all I am doing is asking for your trust instead of demanding it from you." "… Then… I guess you have it…"

L walked toward the door of the cell, and studied the lock, "Why do I get the feeling that opening this thing is going to require a lot of implements of destruction and quite a bit of noise?" L asked himself. He looked up from the door of the cell to see Light, facing toward him, asleep. L gazed at the other boy, quietly admiring the other boys' appearance. He was beautiful, L realized, and not only that, he spoke his mind and was as stubborn as L himself. A soft smile lit L's lips before he returned to the problem at hand. How to get the cell door open.

L's Apartment

B glanced around L's apartment- no; it was his apartment now, somewhat giddy. "Oh L, where are you? I can't wait to see you again, I can't wait to see the look on your face when we see each other again! Oh, this will just be so much fun!" B squealed. The criminal laughed hysterically "I just can't wait to rip your throat out Lawli, it's just going to be so much fun!"

*************************************************************************************

Birthdays back! What's he planning for poor L?

So, how'd everyone like it? Sorry about how short it is but I just felt like it was a good place to stop. I'll try and update soon! I promise! And I'm sorry if you don't like me adding BB in but it was either that or no more problems. *Shakes Head* that would just not be any fun!

Plz comment1 I want to know how everyone likes it so far. ^^


	7. Interlude

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! *bangs head against wall*

It's so short and I haven't updated in weeks! I am putting this as an interlude simply because:

1: it's too short to be a chapter

2: because, well, I'm not sure I like it ^^; or at least some parts of it ^^#;

Oh my last reason is:

3: Writers block decided to interfere with my writing abilities… -.-#

Anyways here's the interlude, plz R&R I want to figure out if I should keep this thing the way it is or if I need to fix it so that I actually like it…

And just one more thing: THIS IS AN INTERLUDE NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

*************************************************************************************

It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel

Interlude: What Some Call Implements of Destruction

A devilish smile erupted across Ls' face; he was kneeling in front of Lights cell. He gazed at his make-shift bomb, the thing wasn't at all big, but it would certainly make a big noise and a just as important explosion. L had said that he would get light out of this building… but he definitely hadn't said how noisy their exit would be.

_Well, it was either an explosion or a lot of fire power._ L mentally smacked himself. _ Duh, they do use flamethrowers for this type of stuff… Oh well!_ L examined the bomb carefully, making sure that it wouldn't blow up in his face without it actually being set off.

The bomb L had built included the explosives themselves along with a cell phone hooked up so that when the little flip phone was called, it would automatically set off the bomb without any warning, no beeping, and no countdown whatsoever.

L abruptly heard footsteps approaching from the stairs, catching the sounds of voices bouncing of the brick walls that surrounded the staircase. _Well, light's going to have a very rude awakening._ L quickly dived into the dark shadows and waited, holding his cell phone with the bombs number on the screen at the ready, his thumb hovering over the send button.

*******************************************************************************

"I hate the bloody cameras in this place they always die, and I'm always the one who has to go fix them!" Decca complained loudly.

"Decca, would you please SHUT UP! I've been listening to you complain for the last half hour and it's giving me a headache!" Saratibo replied. Both men continued to walk towards the cell; it was at this time that Saratibo raised a finger toward the door, "Hey, Decca what's that on the cell door?" "Holy shi-" was all that escaped Decca's mouth before Saratibos' question was answered by an explosion.

***********************************************************************************

Light sat up abruptly, "What the hell…" There was a pause, as Lights mind quickly caught up with what had happened. "L, what on earth were you thinking! You could've set the whole building on fire!"

"Woops, sorry that I woke you up Light." L replied quite cheerfully.

"L did you hear a word I just said?!"

"Yes, but in fact I would have only managed to blow the building sky high if I'd…" L went on to explain to Light the many ways he could've blown up the building, while he walked over to Deccca's unconscious form and plucked the keys to Lights handcuffs off the man's belt.

"Okay L, I get it,"

L continued to talk quite happily about bombs and their explosive techniques.

"L…"

L looked at Lights exasperated face.

"I get the point, now will you just get me out of here already?"

*************************************************************************************

L's Apartment

"L, hurry up! I'm getting bored waiting for you!" B complained out loud, quickly flipping through the channels on the TV before stopping on a news channel, which he smirked at.

_In further news, Beyond Birthday, convicted mass murder, kidnapper, and torturer, has somehow managed to escape both the prison he had been contained in these past few years and has managed, to escape and evade London's Scotland Yard, our very own NAPD, followed by the Americans FBI and Frances DCPJ . It is apparent that all in all, even the world's best detectives have no idea-_

B turned off the TV annoyance echoing through every cell of his body, his insane mind furious. "I can't believe it's taking you so long to come back Lawli! Where are you?! Why do you keep me waiting? It only makes me want to torture you before I kill you!" Birthdays' cold and eerie laugh filled the apartment.

*************************************************************************************

Dang, O.o only 617 words?! Wholly crap that's a short interlude. -.- anyways I have a pole going on right now I would like some people to vote if they can plz… I need more ideas as well… if any of you have ideas for this story or ones to help me create a new it would be much appreciated! Thank you everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Heh, surprise! I'm back! And working on It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel once more! And for those of you who read my profile you have probably known this was going to happen, so cookies for you!

Thank you for those who have waited ever so patiently for this chapter!

I hope you people enjoy it!

But it is'nt the last chapter!

**ANGELANGELANGEL ANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGEL**

It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel

Chapter 8 – According to plan

L glanced back to the passenger seat wondering vaguely if Light was asleep. L fought the smile that threatened to shown on his face, a smile that hadn't taken up residence on his face since he'd been six, one fact about L or just being a detective period was to never show your emotions, and L's needed to rein in the happiness that threatened to consume him. He was happy because everything had gone well, he'd found Light for one, and the other thing was that they had gotten out of the building just as the alarm went off.

L turned his gaze back to the road; he hadn't wanted to go back to his apartment, the thought of going back to the place made his stomach do flips. And L hated flipping stomachs. So he was making the four hour drive up to his mansion on the coast, it was the place he wanted to go the moment he'd reached the car Light panting slightly behind him from, his lack of energy.

L estimated that they had only about 25 minutes to reach the house, and the thought of waking Light was a bit painful. After all, it was one of the few luxuries he could give the teen after his confinement.

L listened to the soft purr of the car's engine. He loved this car but he loved the one parked at his mansion even more. A small happy glint came to L's eyes as he remembered the red Lamborghini Gallardo parked inside the mansions garage. It was a fast car, much faster than his black Chevrolet Cobalt. Cars were interesting, that was true, but L yearned for the five layered chocolate cake and strawberries waiting to be eaten back at the mansion.

*************************************************************************************

L's Apartment

Bzzzzzzzzzz… Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-click

_Stupid phone, stupid callers, stupid Lawli, stupid… No he's locked away, that's one problem solved, its been such a long time, I keep forgetting…_

"What!" Beyond snapped.

He hated people calling him, especially when he was waiting for someone, someone he didin't want to wait for, and Beyond hated waiting. He also hated people calling him from the Institute, calls from his personnel were never good. Even if they were prank calls.

"S-s-sir…?" the man was stuttering, a sign that something bad had happened. This wasn't good.

"What is it?" Beyond tried to be patient. _He really did._

The man on the other end spoke to him trying not to stutter, but Beyond could understand every word he spoke, and his crazed mind filled with anger.

It was only a millisecond later that the silent apartment was filled with an ear splitting crash.

*************************************************************************************

Crique de Beauté

L smiled as he pulled up into the mansions driveway, his eyes danced as they caught sight of his true home.

L noticed that light was still sleeping comfortably on the leather seats in the car, L laughed quietly getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger side door and quietly opened it, and watched captivated as Lights chest rose and fell regularly but surprise flickered through his veins as he saw the small shudder that accompanied Lights next breath. But soon the surprise was over-ridden with worry; he didn't like the shudders that followed after Lights breathing even more when they continued.

Gently, L reached over and brushed Lights bangs out of his eyes. L realized that Lights dreams were not at all peaceful, but the shudders racking Lights frame told him that his dreams were worse than nightmares. He didn't need his ability or anyone else to tell him that.

Carefully, L wrapped his arms around the teen and picked him up in his arms carrying him into the house.

L managed to get through the door and sneak past Watari, who was standing in the kitchen cooking, what smelled to L, like strawberry fruit cake. As silently as he could L strode into his unused bedroom and placed the sleeping angel on the bed.

L sighed as he felt a presence walking down the hall… Watari.

"L?"

L reluctantly turned away from the bed to face Watari, who gave him a smile before saying the one statement that made joy soar through L though his stoic face never showed it.

"Welcome home."

It was at this moment that Watari handed L the one thing he'd been craving the whole week: a huge slice of the five layered all chocolate cake surrounded by strawberries.

*************************************************************************************

"L, I know that you just got back…" L looked up into Wataris' face calculating silently.

"… But Chief Yagami called and said you were working on a closed case." L's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance but the action was mostly caused by a soft burning anger.

"Did he now?" L was silently seething.

"yes, and don't think I didn't see you carrying this boy into the house." Watari hinted. L understood what his mentor wanted from him but he couldn't tell Watari _everything_ Watari would think him mad, and L didn't want to go see a bothersome physiatrist anytime soon.

The silence that followed was not comfortable in any shape or form but L had no intention on being sent to a building that had rooms with padded walls just yet. He had to save Light.

*************************************************************************************

L's Apartment

Beyond was Pissed. _Pissed_, with a capital P.

Everything had been going fine before the news had reached him, _perfect_, and then _they'd _called_ him! _And he'd been notified that the one thing he'd deemed safe, the one thing he'd wanted to be and had been safe was gone_, GONE! _Everything _never_ went according to plan.

B had been pacing furiously, although he himself hadn't noticed.

Beyond came to an abrupt stop, a vicious grin simultaneously broke through his features.

He _knew_ where it was. There was only one place it would ever be. Only one place that it could've been taken to.

Well, It was time to take a trip, and time to mess up a few schedules as well.

**ANGELANGELANGEL ANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGELANGEL**

Me: Okay I do have a reason for not typing this sooner! I swear!

Light: -shleeeeeep-

L: Really now?

Me: Yes I do! I swear!

L: So what is this magnificent and reasonable reason for not writing us any sooner?

Light: -moaroar Shleeep-

Me: (Dead panes) WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!

L: Oh

Light:-shleepy shleepy shleepy-


	9. Inturlude 2

it's been forever, a year, I know... Im sorry this probably would have been finished and posted during the summer if a trojoin horse virus hadnt attacked my computer pretending to be a antivirus program and then add up me fretting over all of my documents email and settings (basically my computer as a whole) before we finally got it back up and running after about two months. then writers block and well... yeah...

Disclaim Me: I dont own Death Note, I'm just messing around with it.

* * *

**It's Hard to Be a Fallen Angel**

-Interlude 2-

L Keeps His Promise

"L… You're Insane."

Ls' eye twitched. How he loathed that word.

"Watari-"

"No L, you've lost it! And it's all because you were pushing yourself too hard!"

The Detective growled low in his throat before managing to speak, "Watari, I warned you that you would conclude that I was _insane_," L nearly spat out the word, "but you still insisted that you hear the story, so I told you it."

"L, I am going to take you to the doctor and then to a psycologis-"

L, his anger flaring bolted from the living room faster than Watari could finish the word psychologist.

God! First Watari made him sit in that damn living room away far from Light… or sweets… or Light! Then His mentor interrogated him, followed by calling him crazy! If he hadn't gotten out of there L knew he would've spoken a few words to Watari that he might regret later.

Damn.

L suddenly realized that he'd been walking toward the room he'd set Light down in.

And when that thought reached him, a mental image of the brunette automatically popped into his head.

Immediately L stopped and faced the wall next to him slamming his head against it in an effort to get his hormones under control as well as to clear his mind.

However as soon as the pain receded, the thoughts were back and his hormones began to act up again.

So L did two things, first he cursed all heaven and hell for sending the angel down to earth, next he resigned himself to the thoughts racing around his head.

~ [-FALLEN ANGEL-] ~

Light growled, unconsciousness slowly drifting away from him.

Internally he cursed god for creating the sun, the moon was much more beautiful than that gigantic ball of fire anyways…

Light rolled over in a futile attempt to escape the grasp of the sins rays and reclaime the soothing darkness of sleep.

After what seemed like an hour, Light huffed and rolled onto his back once more groaning softly as the muscles in his back screamed in protest.

He cursed god again.

Slowly, Light began to open his eyes before practically recoiling into the bed, screwing his eyes shut tightly, momentarily blinded by the sun's rays.

Light hissed softly before trying to open his eyes once again.

After a few seconds, he blinked.

"Where the hell…?"Lights voice trailed off as memories began to flash through his mind.

Light groaned as an image of deep obsidian eyes fluttered across his mind.

This time, Light cursed Heaven… very colorfully.

~ [-FALLEN ANGEL-] ~

…

…

…

_Gah!_

L glared at the door that led into lights room, silently seething, before turning his gaze downward staring at his feet.

They wouldn't move _away _from the door.

L scowled slightly, it wasn't like he didn't want to talk to Light in fact he actually wanted to, very much so… but he was socially awkward and didn't have any high hopes of having a non-awkward conversation with the angel.

L's scowl deepened when he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket.

He yanked the annoying gadget out of his back pocket and stared at the caller id.

_Soichiro Yagami._

L made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat.

Unconsciously, his feet moved, not toward the door to Lights bedroom but down the hall toward the garage.

L had had enough of the phone and was secretly displeased with himself.

~ [-FALLEN ANGEL-] ~

Circe had been having a good day.

She had been promoted, her boss liked her, and she had a date with her magnificent boyfriend Luke.

That is, until a jerk had spend past her on the freeway in a Lamborghini and chucked something out his window and into oncoming traffic.

Nothing bad had happened of course but her good mood had been replaced with annoyance until she had heard a satisfying crunch as she let her car run over the small object that had been thrown into her path.

~ [-FALLEN ANGEL-] ~

When Watari saw L enter the mansion humming the James Bond theme song he instantly knew something was up, he just didn't know what and he doubted that L would want to talk to him after the… conversation…they had had earlier.

It appeared that he wouldn't know when L walked past the lounge and toward his room without a second glance.

Watari sighed, before jumping slightly as he felt his cell go off.

Frowning slightly, Watari pulled the item in question out of his pocket and blinked at the caller id before flipping it open and answering the call.

"Yes?"

"Watari, do you know what L did with his cell phone? He answered my call but then all I heard was rushing air, a clatter, and shrieking tires and then the line went dead…"

Watari was inwardly laughing his ass off.

Trying to hold in his laughter Watari replied ""Well it would appear, Soichiro-san that L tossed his cell phone into ongoing traffic."

"What-!"

Watari hung up before Soichiro could finish, bursting into laughter.

~ [-FALLEN ANGEL-] ~

B blinked at the computer screen in front of him quizzically, as he noticed that the signal of L's cell phone had vanished upon reaching the highway.

Several theories raced through his mind but only one struck him as what L had really done.

L had thrown his cell into traffic.

Then the item had been run over.

B broke into hysterical laughter.

* * *

End Interlude…- Next Chapter

=^.^=


	10. Chapter 9

It's short, and ends with a cliffy, I'm sorry but this chapter felt like it should've ended when it did.

I want to update really soon because honestly, im really looking forward to the next chapter

By the way I started another story, it's posted already if you want to go check it out

Disclaim me- Look at the previous chapters, im sure i said something about not owning Death Note somewhere...

Warnings: Do I even need this here? I think you guys know most if not all of these...

* * *

**It's Hard to Be a Fallen Angel**

Chapter 9- A Kira

* * *

L hesitated slightly at the door to his apartment Light's words from earlier still at the forefront of his mind.

"_L, please you don't understand, I have a bad feeling about this and I just know something horrible is going to happen. I trust my instincts more than I trust logical thinking. I know you have work tomorrow I'm not just saying this to keep you here! Please just _listen _to me!"_

L sighed, before quietly taking the keys to his apartment out and pushing the key into the lock, freezing at the seemingly loud noise that shattered the silence like glass.

Snorting quietly to himself at his foolish reaction and opened the door stepping fully into the apartment kicking the door closed with his foot.

Looking up from the floor L stiffened slightly.

Even though the apartment would have seemed the same to anyone else, L quickly noticed that several things in the room were out of place.

The books that had rested on the kitchen counter were in a different order.

The TV was turned slightly to the left when L always had it turned slightly to the right.

The pair of shoes he had thrown angrily after dealing with idiots all day at work were in a different position than before.

And then, L turned his head slightly to the left towards the table in the corner, there was a note pad resting almost innocently on the tables' surface.

L knew just by looking at it for a second that it did not belong to him.

He took several steps forward approaching his bedroom steadily and just after he'd stepped into the room, L's vision went dark.

~ [-FALLEN ANGEL-] ~

Light sat in the sand of the coast of the mansion soaking up the sun and letting the waves lap at his feet.

However, he was not able to enjoy it as much as he should've been able to.

'Damn it L why couldn't you just-!'

It was as clear as day that Light was pissed off.

Growling slightly under his breath, Light stood quickly brushing sand from his borrowed jeans as he walked quickly back to the mansion.

He'd believed that L would listen to him.

Had hoped he would for some reason.

And it _hurt _knowing that L had ignored him.

Scowling, Light made his way back to his room, quickly wiping his eyes.

~ [-FALLEN ANGEL-] ~

Light froze once he caught sight of the room he had been staying in for nearly a week.

The window was open, curtains whirling about with each gust of wind. Items littered the floor in disarray, the desk was tipped on its side, and the beds mattress had been flipped onto the floor.

Stiffly, Light took one step into the room but his body refused to move another step.

Light couldn't help the scream of pain that ripped itself from his mouth as a chilling laugh echoed through the room.

Light fell to his knees fingers buried deep in his hair as pure white wings erupted from between his shoulder blades.

Watari launched himself to the guest bedroom after hearing the scream and hesitated in the doorway eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

"_A demon is usually created by torturing an angel to breaking point." L looked away from him, "Lights nearly at that point Watari, if something pushes him over the edge before it can be stopped… well there's only a small chance anyone nearby will live."_

_Watari snorted and looked away, "and how do I know he's changed?"_

"_His wings and demeanor mostly."_

_Watari turned toward back to his charge with a raised eyebrow._

"_White was never a color of purity or a color of angels' wings."_

Light gave an inhuman screech, and was suddenly facing Watari, crimson eyes glittering eerily.

~ [-FALLEN ANGEL-] ~

L groaned softly as he slowly drifted out of unconsciousness.

He lifted his head of the floor slightly, noticing his blurry vision after a moment.

Eyes widening L sat bolt upright eyes widening slightly as his gaze focused on a room that appeared to be his apartment.

Shaking his head, as if trying to clear it, L opened his eyes once more noticing he was still in his apartment.

Getting to his feet quickly, L looked around, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the edge of a mat that was to the right of the entryway.

It was flipped over slightly.

Someone had been here before he'd come in, knocked him unconscious upon entry and left…if the slightly open door was anything to go by.

But _why?_

With a sinking feeling in his stomach L bolted out of the apartment and soon out of the complex.

He couldn't feel Lights mind when he reached out for it, instead he felt only darkness.

~ [-FALLEN ANGEL-] ~

"_**W-where am I?"**_

"_**Your mind little one"**_

_**Light whirled around deftly trying to find the person who had spoken, "What do you mean 'your mind'"**_

_**Laughter echoed through the thick darkness that surrounded him.**_

"_**What do I mean? I mean exactly what I said, but come now, I must speak with you."**_

"_**Aren't you doing that already?"**_

_**Another round of laughter, "Indeed I am. However that is not what I meant, what do you know of your heritage?"**_

_**Light raised an eyebrow, not deeming the question worthy of a response.**_

"_**Ah, nothing, I see…well, I'll just let you know that you have nothing to fear when It comes to the demon within you."**_

_**Light gaped.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 9 ends!

Yays!

Chapter 10 soon hopefully.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN DON'T FORGET TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO L!


	11. Chapter 10

Okay… So how is everyone? I Know I know took me forever to post this but it was being difficult and then I stopped typing it partway through cause I didn't know where to go next and then today it kinda decided to write itself.

Just a Warning: Light _**DOES **_believe in violence to get the knowledge he wants so there are threats made and then I'm going to say that he drops a few F-bombs near the end.

* * *

It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel

Chapter 10-Demon

* * *

Watari froze in the doorway, the scene in front of him stunning him.

The crimson colored eyes narrowed slightly as they continued to gaze at the old man, before looking away almost disinterestedly.

The figure moved forward into the room, eyes sweeping back and forth quickly even as it noticed the items he was stepping on were breaking.

_Why was he here? He wasn't supposed to be… in fact nothing should have been able to snap the mind of the innocent being he shared this body with. It made no sense._

Frowning, the man was about to take a step back to examine the room more when he heard the man he had spotted earlier speak.

"Who are you?"

He frowned slightly, yes_ who was he indeed?_

"I do not know."

"You do not know your name?"

Turning slightly he looked over his shoulder, "'Who I am' and 'what my name is' are two different things, however if you must call me something than call me Kira, it is my name after all."

Kira turned back to the scene before him trying to analyze what he was seeing before the man's voice broke his concentration.

"Why are you here Kira?"

Kira sighed, a hint of annoyance riding out with the small breath of air.

"I am here because the other soul inhabiting this body, the one that was supposed to be and remain innocent is no longer as such. As it is, his mind has snapped under pressure."

"Why? How?"

Kiras' patience, always short snapped. "If I knew then I wouldn't be standing here looking like an idiot old man! Now leave me in piece!"

Watari flinched, startled by the sudden yell, before beginning to backpedal out of the room and into the hallway and sprinting out of the house.

_Well…At least that nuisance is taken care of… Hope I didn't give him a heart attack… Oh who cares anyways? What's more important is that I'm here in the first place._

Giving the room a disgruntled look, he headed over to an overturned armchair that was across the room and easily righted it, before throwing himself onto it.

Kira squirmed until he managed to get into a comfortable position.

It just so happened that 'comfortable' in Kira's mind equated to being draped sideways across the lavish black armchair with his legs dangling over the armrest.

In all honestly, (and Kira would never admit it aloud) he had no idea what to do.

~ [-FALLEN ANGEL-] ~

_**Light could only say that the disembodied voice he'd been talking to had three problems:**_

_**One: It was insane**_

_**Two: It was cryptic**_

_**And Three: Well… It was a **__**Disembodied Voice**_

_**That really should have explained everything in a nutshell.**_

"_**The hell do you mean 'you have nothing to fear when it comes to the demon within you.' I swear if I'm ever able to find you, and stick you in a body, I will kill you in the most painful way I can think of. In fact, if you don't start explaining right now I might have to begin making a list!"**_

_**Light got the distinct impression that his threat really didn't inspire any fear into the disembodied thing.**_

"_**Fine all start a mental list now: Skin you alive, than dump you in a vat of alcohol, electrocute you, put bullets in painful places (not in vital points you idiot), stick you in a cave full of constrictors-"**_

"_**Okay, Okay, I'll talk!"**_

_**Light began to tap his foot impatiently.**_

"_**You obviously know by now that through pain, abuse and sometimes neglect, that an Angel will transform into a demon. However, this is where it can get confusing, there are two separate classifications of demons.**_

_**The lower-class or **__**'inspeds' **__**as they're often called, are demons who thirst for death and destruction and have no intellectual thought process at all. Essentially, they are mindless beasts and the creatures of nightmares etcetera, etcetera.**_

_**The other classification, called 'Dominaous' are higher-up demons with great intellectual capabilities and are, often, rulers of the Demonic Realm. "**_

"_**Demonic Realm?"**_

"_**I was getting there! The demonic Realm is exactly what it is called, it is a realm where demons are the main inhabitance. Moving on.**_

_**Within the Dominaous faction or part of the demonic realm, there is a highly prioritized social status called 'Noremos'. Noremos is what basically controls the order of the Demonic Realm, the higher the status the greater the power over others.**_

_**The highest status in Noremos is 'Shereak' simply put the Shereak is the ruler of the realm and thus king. You are order to do something by the Shereak you do it, no questions asked. "**_

"_**How do you move up or down in status?"**_

"_**Before I answer your question I need to tell you how a Demon gets his or her status. A demons status is determined by two things the first is considered the more important of the two. The status of a demon is found in an event called 'Derinsk'. This event only happens every decade and consists of demons fighting for a status or attempting to move higher in the social status. Derinsk lasts a whole year usually considering how many demons usually try to gain a higher position and the new adult demons who ready themselves to join into their parents' society. The second thing that determines your status is how demons act around others of higher status: Do they kiss up to others? Get along fairly well with them? Or do they insult and ridicule them? The first is looked down upon and will usually cause a demon to move down slightly in their status, the second will often times gain respect and in some cases cause demons to move up in status until the next Derinsk, the third will cause a demon to lose their status, no matter how powerful they are. Usually the loss is permanent and these 'outcasts' are treated worse than scum."**_

"_**And the Shereak? How does he get his position?"**_

"_**By killing or maiming the previous Shereak during Derinsk."**_

"_**So what does any of this have to do with me?"**_

"_**Every Demon is spiritually bound to an Angel at birth, if at any time the Angel cannot withstand the mental stress their lives put them under the demon will surface. As I said, all demons are bound so this includes the Dominaous part of the population.**_

_**It just so happens that you were bound to a Dominaous."**_

"_**You aren't telling me something."**_

"_**Well… there is actually two things I'm not telling you."**_

"_**Tell me or I **__**will**__** put my mental list to good use."**_

"_**The first thing is that since you have brought your Demonic side to the plains of reality, you now share a body with him and he will be able to talk to you."**_

"_**That fucking great! I'll have someone making snide comments in my head for the rest of goddamned life!"**_

"_**If you think that's bad then I probably shouldn't tell you the other thing."**_

_**Light growled.**_

"_**Okay, Okay! Well… ummm… you were kinda bound to the ahh… current Shereak…"**_

_**Light gulped.**_

_**Silence echoed for a few moments.**_

"_**Fuck my life."**_

* * *

And Light thinks that his life is so f***ed up already.

And He _**still**_ doesn't know why BB is after him *cackles*

Anyways, you got to meet Kira, Find out about the Demon Realm, learned about Kira's status in the demon realm and got to see Lights reaction. ^.^

Pronunciation here:

_**Inspeds:**_ In-s-peds

_**Dominaous: **_Dom-in-a-us

_**Noremos: **_Nor-m-os

_**Shereak: **_Share-rock

_**Derinsk: **_Dare-ins-k


	12. Poll Notice

Hi everyone,

Sorry its been so long, new ideas and new fanfics and stuff, but anyways, I have a poll going on so you guys can chose what you want me to update. As for_ It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel_ fans, well, the story needs to be redone in my opinion, crappy grammer and my way of writing has changed, so if you wanted updated, I'm letting you know here and know your vote will count to it being rewritten.

Anyways, I hope everyone's doing well! Thanks for your time and inpit!

Ciel Leon


End file.
